


Pictures and Moments

by Pokypup49



Series: A Normal Life [11]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Betrayl, Engagement, F/M, Hurt, Saddness, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Story prompts and short stories and moments in the Uncharted Crew's life.





	Pictures and Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Uncharted or any Naughty Dog characters.

The house was dark and quiet. The loss of power would have gone unnoticed if the occupants were normally asleep at this hour, but both of them were awake when it went dark. Now they stood quietly in the dark, a candle to light the atmosphere around them. And where candles generally brought a sense of romanticism, this candle only illuminated the present tears that had been spilled. The shine of a ring shimmered in the dim light and caught his eye as she fiddled with it.

                “I don’t know if I can do this anymore,” she whispered in a hoarse voice.

                Neither honestly wanted to hear those words, and she never wanted to say them. The tension of the room was dense, borderline unbearable. Their eyes met, filled with anger, regret, sadness, and betrayal, but neither of them could form words to forgive.

                His eyes watched the ring shimmer as the tightness in his chest increased with her words. His entire body felt heavy as if it was being pulled down by all the words that had accumulated. It wasn’t only hers that hurt, but many of the words he had said was followed by instant regret. He chewed on his lip, biting harder with anxiety, as he knew he could never take them back, and worse, that he had to apologize for them. That’s what he did. Apologize. If he wasn’t good with relationships, he was good at apologizing for fucking them all up.

                Her eyes were swollen, red with tears. A drop formed at her chin and dripped onto her shirt, but she couldn’t move. Her whole body was concreted into a form. It actually felt like she was unable to move from the spot. She was the first to look away from him. She couldn’t accept the look in his eyes. But how was she supposed to explain that he hurt her too? How many times was she supposed to cry and feel betrayed? Weren’t her feelings justified at all? Yet, she still cringed when she saw his blue eyes fill with tears, his brows lower, and his face fall into grief.

                “I’m not good at these things,” he choked out softly. And he wasn’t. It wasn’t instilled upon him to establish relationships, to be loyal and true, and to live a consistently urban lifestyle.

                “What?” She frowned as she looked back up at him. “Telling the truth?”

                Though she internally flinched, he physically did. Yes. He was a liar. But, he’d grown up to be. No one wanted to hear his truth, and no one would accept him or his philosophies by hearing his truths. Moreover, what was she ever to gain with the truth? He took a deep, shallow, breath in through his mouth, blowing it out quietly through his nose. “I wanted to tell you,” he whispered. It was so quiet, that she had to strain to hear it. “But I didn’t want to fight with you.”

                That was the truth. She knew they’d fought more and more lately. It seemed that every time they saw each other now, they fought. And although she didn’t want to admit it, if he would have told her, she would have argued with him anyway. It seemed that all roads would have led to this moment nonetheless. “But you hid it from me,” she glared with a firm and loud tone. “That’s what I’m mad about.” This time she was lying. She was mad about everything, but especially the deceptiveness.  “It’s like you have no regard for how I feel on this!”

                The candle’s light flickered, her brown eyes reflecting it. He sighed, holding in all the emotion he was now withholding from her. It only seemed that the more he tried, the more they were going to fight. He didn’t like to fight. He didn’t like to fight with anyone. He’d much rather use his practiced avoidance techniques than resolve this relationship. He looked away, subconsciously bringing his eyes to the door. His fists shook at his sides as he conflicted with even himself now. He should just leave. That’s what if felt like she wanted. He wanted to run far away, get lost in some lost treasure, and forget that any of this happened.

                “Do you even think about me?” Her voice was loud now as she asked him. “Do you ever wonder what I think when I know you are hiding things from me? Who else are you lying to?”

                His breathing increased as she began to question him. Who was she to ask all these questions? What was her authority to him?

                “Why, Nate? Why?”

                He looked down at her feet, his eyes filling up with his own inner conflict. “I can’t explain this to you,” he admitted. “You wouldn’t understand.”

                That enraged her. “What wouldn’t I understand? You need to constantly keep things from me?”

                He shook his head and turned from her. “I don’t have to explain myself to you, Elena.” He ran his hand roughly through his hair and blew air loudly through his nose.

                “I’m your fiancé!” She screamed. She pulled the golden band off her finger and showed it to him forcibly. “What did this ever mean then?”

                Why was it so hard to tell her that he loved her? He glared at her, knowing that she was now calling all of it out on him.

                “Do you think that marriage is built on deception and lies?”

                “Then why do you make it hard for me to tell you?” It was his turn to yell back at her. “You think it’s easy for me to just say that I love doing what I do when you don’t love what I do?”

                “Whoa!” she pointed her finger at his face. “I don’t like you putting yourself in danger. There’s a difference.”

                Nate swatted her hand from his face and turned to confront her. “Yet you make coming home more of a hostile environment than when I was out there,” he yelled as he pointed towards the door. He dropped his head as she stepped back from him, again, regretting every letter that left his lips.

                “I think we need to re-evaluate what’s going on here,” she stated calmly. “We are too worked up to get anywhere.”

                He nodded slowly, looking back at the door.

                “Are you going to leave?”

                He didn’t answer.

                “Well, I guess no answer is better than a lie…”

                “Yes,” he muttered. “I’m leaving.”

                And in the dark of the night, absent of light with the power outage, and by the single grace of the candle, she felt everything fall apart. She watched as his dark back disappeared out the door and wondered if she’d ever see him again. She didn’t know if there was anything else of their relationship. She could hope that he’d go for a walk, think about it, and come back. She wanted to resolve this, make it better, and marry him. Elena set her engagement ring down on the counter, seeing it under the dim light provided by the dying candle. She looked at it, wondering, and knowing, where it all went wrong between them But, she was always full of hope and optimism. She loved him, and always would. She blew out the candle, feeling like she was blowing out the remaining parts of her relationship. She picked the ring up, slipped on her finger and walked slowly to the bedroom.       

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a prompt on Tumblr that I thought I'd do. I know it's rally short,


End file.
